The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to a backoff mechanism for dynamic clear channel assessment (CCA).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) (i.e., IEEE 802.11) network may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices.
The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the AP). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a STA may communicate with an associated AP via downlink (DL) and uplink (UL). The DL (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the UL (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the station to the AP.
A group of STAs that are communicating with an AP may be known as a basic service set (BSS). In some cases, the area of one BSS may overlap with the area of another BSS. This may be known as an overlapping BSS (OBSS). Transmissions from devices within an OBSS may be detected during a listen-before-talk (LBT) procedure, and the transmissions may prevent a device from gaining access to a channel. This may accordingly result in communication delays or disruptions.